


Unleashed

by xHaruka17x



Series: SPN ABO Bingo 2017 [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alpha Alastair (Supernatural), Alpha Dean, Alpha Ezekiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angel Castiel, Arena Matches, Collars, Demon Dean, Fighters, Multi, Omega Anna, Omega Castiel, Omega Crowley, Omegas Rule, Slavery, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 11:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12253626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/pseuds/xHaruka17x
Summary: Omegas rule. They prove their power with the bonds they have over their Alphas.SPN ABO Bingo Challenge Entry.Square Filled: Free Space





	Unleashed

**Author's Note:**

> A very huge thank you to Kamicom for the amazing art work!!!!  
> Check out her page! http://kamicom.tumblr.com/

  
  
  
Castiel hated traditions yet fancied them just as much. Society had its classes that were expected to be upheld. Houses (Wealthy Omega Families) made their fortunes from the fighting Alphas they owned. The strength of an Omega and Alpha bond, the power the Omega wielded over the Alpha was how a House was deemed of the highest standards. An Omega that had control over their Alpha was highly regarded. However, an Alpha’s worth was proven through their physical attributes and especially how they fared in the arena when challenged.  
  
Of course, with Castiel having recently relocated to this new sector of the kingdom, other well established Omega Houses had invited him to introduce himself and his Alpha. Per tradition, the introduction would consist of Castiel having to make small talk with pompous and conceited smug Omegas while they observed and assessed Castiel’s Alpha. They would judge how his _slave_ looked, and how he responded to Castiel.  
  
Slave. Castiel hated that word. His Alpha, Dean, was so much more. Dean was his best friend, his protector and his safety. Dean was also his lover and his mate. Their relationship was of the rare variety. They loved each other. Dean was everything to Castiel and the Omega had never shied away nor ever turned away from how he felt for the Alpha. Castiel showed his love and affection openly. He never bothered himself with caring what others thought or growled out in scandalous whispers.  
  
Most of the relationships Omegas had with their Alphas tended to focus on the slave aspect and the Omegas would marry or mate neutral Betas. Alphas were viewed as nothing more than big and brawny brutes to be used as Omegas saw fit. Controlled by scent and physical bonds, Alphas could be reduced to nothing more than brainless, savage puppets.  
  
Castiel had thought the same once. Until he met Dean. The ridiculously handsome Alpha that made the butterflies in Castiel’s stomach dance the moment their eyes had locked. That dashing and breath taking smile Dean would give him, with shining sharp canines that made the Omega weak in the knees. The way those emerald green eyes watched him ever so intently and adoringly made Castiel blush like a shy virgin. When Dean had first spoken to him, his deep timber of a tone had washed over Castiel in such a soothing and tantalizing way that the Omega’s wings had trembled in glee. It wasn’t far into their meeting that Dean had started to quickly change Castiel’s old fashion way of thinking. Dean would have Castiel giggling and laughing at his antics when alone. Dean had showed him effortlessly that he was anything but a brainless savage puppet. The Demon was quite conning, perceptive and quick-witted.  
  
Physically, the Alpha Demon was an impressive sight. Dean’s whole clan of descendants were fierce and ferocious warrior Demon Alphas and he had inherited the bulk of it. He was quite tall and Castiel being an Omega Angel, the top of his head reached just under Dean’s chin. The Alpha was built like a fighter, a warrior down to the very molecules of his genes. A defined chest with broad and strong shoulders that gave way to muscular arms Castiel knew to be gentle yet deadly at the same time. Dean’s wings also had an impressive span. Unlike Castiel’s own soft, white, feathered wings, his Alpha’s Demon wings were strong and leathery. When an Alpha would fight, their wings could take on a much stronger form and would be used to deflect attacks as well as be used to cause serious damage with the razor sharp talons at the tips. Dean’s scales, wings and powerful forked tail were a dark sand and juniper color. His small crown of seven horns that formed a ‘V’ from his forehead were a darker cedar color.  
  
His connection with Dean had been instantaneously. They had mated within the first four nights and Castiel had basked in the way Dean’s touch had sent him into a euphoria of unimaginable ecstasy as the Alpha worshiped every inch of him.  
  
Castiel had also come to realize and even find himself in awe at his Alpha’s fighting abilities. The Demon loved to fight. It was coded into his blood and Dean had admitted that he loved to honor Castiel by destroying his opponents. They were his constant proof of the Demon’s love and devotion for him. Like a cat bringing his owner a mouse in thanks of love. The Omega Angel had quickly grown accustomed and yes, he could even admit, conceited over Dean’s power displays when he would fight. It turned him on. It made the Omega feel powerful and the energy that Dean radiated to him through their mated bond was like no other high. The only high Castiel loved more was when Dean was inside of him, taking him apart sensually.  
  
Castiel walked into the arena’s open, bare, clay, and dust covered fighting circle. Dean came to stand behind him. Dean did wear his collar but Castiel never bothered with a leash. He found it too demeaning to his lover. He hated the collar but it would cause too much of an uproar from the officials of the city. They had discovered as such the hard way.  
  
The two Omegas that had invited Castiel still hadn’t noticed them, so Castiel turned to his lover with a soft smile which prompt Dean to lean down and kiss him. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean’s shoulders and mewled as the Demon deepened the kiss in a dominant display as he devoured the Omega’s mouth. When they pulled away, Castiel caressed Dean’s face, loving how the Alpha leaned into his touch as they kept their eyes on each other. Castiel knew very well he looked and acted like a lovesick fool but Dean made him ridiculously happy beyond anything he had ever thought possible. He wasn’t going to shy away from it because others didn’t understand, or approve.  
  
“Omega Castiel, so kind of you to accept our request for a challenge!” A redheaded female Angel with a thunderously dark gaze voiced with a sneer. “I’m Omega Anna from the House of Miller,” She introduced herself. Her white wings had strips of gold through her feather and she wore a bronze tunic that was made of expensive silks. “My Alpha, Ezekiel,” She waved her hand over towards a Demon Alpha that was standing a few feet away. He looked well built yet unassuming to Castiel.  
  
“I am Omega Fergus of House Crowley,” The second Omega introduced himself. He was a stocky Angel with wings that held a dull linen color to them. He wasn’t looking at Castiel however, he was eyeing Dean. “My Alpha, Alastair,” He glanced over to a hideous looking Alpha that was sharpening one of his talons.  
  
“Pleasure. I am from the House of Novak as you obviously already know. This is my Alpha and mate, Dean,” Castiel very much enjoyed watching new acquaintances bristled and flinch when he would inform them he was one of the rare Omegas that mated his Alpha slave.  
  
Crowley cleared his throat. “Right then, shall we get the challenge started?” Castiel smiled and nodded. He also was quite happy that once he announced Dean was mated, making him off limits to other Omegas, they could avoid the physical assessment many Omegas liked to take part in when meeting a new slave. Many would offer propositions of sexual gratification if their Alpha won.  
  
Dean didn’t have to worry about serving anyone but Castiel. And if Castiel was being honest with himself, sharing Dean with anyone else was not an option, he was much too possessive of his mate to allow it. Not that Dean would ever want someone else, Castiel was quite secure in their bond.  
  
Castiel kissed Dean, removed his collar and watched as his Alpha moved forward and knelt in the middle of the fighter ring. There was already a large crowd in the stands, ready to watch the newcomer to their region either beat his opponents or be beaten. Either way they wanted blood.  
  
As Castiel followed Anna and Crowley to the witness balcony, he could already see Ezekiel and Alastair circling Dean. Castiel actually hated this part, the beginning of the fights. He had to learn to be patient which was difficult but it was what Dean required of him and he would do it without fail. Castiel planted a smile on his face and radiated nothing but love and confidence through their bond. He could feel Dean’s excitement and thrill of the fight to come. Demon nature was one of wrath and blood which was impressive to witness when you had the privilege of having a true Alpha Demon warrior before you.  
  
Crowley and Anna both took a seat and a sip of their wine as they watched on. There was no signal from either of them for their Alphas to start, and the two brute Demons weren't even looking at them. Instead they were trying to intimidate Dean who was still kneeling, awaiting Castiel’s signal ever so obediently.  
  
Alastair attacked first, punching Dean in the jaw which was followed by Ezekiel kicking him in the chest. Dean snarled and growled as the two opponents continued to hit him while he remained kneeling. Dean’s body was vibrating. His muscles taut and waiting, ready for action. His fangs elongated, his wings were taking on a sharper edge to them and his eyes had turned pitch black after the fifth punch from Alastair to his face.  
  
“Ha! He’s not even fighting back!” Anna mused with a delighted smile as Ezekiel flexed his wings in an intimidating manner towards Dean.  
  
“Is he too scared to fight? Maybe mating him neutered him in the process?” Crowley laughed.  
  
Castiel could feel Dean’s rage through the bond, his lover was ready. The Omega Angel smirked at the two laughing Omegas across from him. "Do let me know if you wish for your Alphas to live, or I won't stop Dean," Castiel demanded as he started to fan himself from the slight heat of the afternoon as he took a sip from the pitcher of ice water from the table.  
  
“What?” Anna asked as she tried to keep her laughter in control as if what Castiel had just voiced was the funniest thing she had ever heard.  
  
“I think you should be more worried about your Alpha. Alastair is rearranging his face!” Crowley barked before he started to laugh anew.  
  
Castiel hummed his understanding of their idiocy and stood to lean over the balcony and ever so gently Castiel called out to Dean "Come forth my Demon."  
  
Dean roared and it was deafening, echoing off the walls as he stood and spread his massive wings wide in a dominant display of aggression. Most spectators stopped abruptly in shock as they covered their ears.  
  
Castiel smiled without taking his eyes off of his lover as Anna and Crowley’s laughter died with a short gasp.  
  
Dean took one more hit from Ezekiel and then he was a wild beast, powerful and strong, beautiful and deadly. Every move and hit precise and the two Alphas jumped back in shock and sudden fear. Dean’s slight transformation was breathtaking and Castiel reveled in the vibrating current of rage that pulsed through the bond from Dean.  
  
Dean was fast and delivered all powerhouse hits, breaking bones with his punches while he used his impressive wings to make light, quick jabs with his talons, slicing and tearing at the two Alphas who still seemed to be in shock. Alastair recovered first and attempted an attack but Dean jumped up high, his mighty wings flapping leisurely as he assessed his opponent's looking up at him.  
  
“He can fly?!” Crowley growled out in shock. Castiel smiled as he took another sip of water.  
  
Dean suddenly dove down, wings forward, talons piercing Alastair's shoulders, pinning the Demon to the ground as Alastair cried out in desperate pain. Castiel watched Crowley’s face drain of all color.  
  
Ezekiel roared and ran towards Dean only for the Alpha to yank his talons out of the now barely moving Alastair and turn fully to greet Ezekiel. Ezekiel went for him with his wings, swinging right and left, each time Dean deflecting and avoiding until the warrior was annoyed with the game. Dean was ready to taste blood and victory. He swirled down low avoiding Ezekiel's talons and wings. Dean used his vigorous tail to fight the opponent. In the blink of an eye Dean was standing over the dazed Ezekiel, forked tail ready to stab him in the chest.  
  
“Stop! Stop him!” Anna shrieked as she grabbed onto the railing desperately.  
  
Castiel smirked and gave a short nod to Anna. He leaned over the balcony once more and ever so gently called out to Dean. "Stop."  
  
In pure awe and shock, everyone in the arena watched as Dean stopped on a dime. All movements ceased and the Alpha took a deep, growling breath before he moved away and knelt towards the exit to await further instructions.  
  
“Well, this was fun. We should have another match soon. Have a good day, I need to get out of this heat.” Castiel voiced as if the fight hadn’t just occurred. The Omega quickly made his way to his mate. He kissed Dean’s sweaty forehead as he clasped Dean’s collar back in place. “I love you Alpha,” Castiel whispered as Dean stood.  
  
“And I you, my Omega.”  
  
  
 **End**


End file.
